Never Alone in This World
by Pricat
Summary: Dana is a stray Psammead in the human world and as a result hates humans but feels alone until Izz meets her but wants to help her heal and help her find a place where she is loved. Related to 5 Children and IT book/movie
1. Prologue

**Never Alone In This World**

**A/N Here's my new Five Children and IT fic but this came into my head tonight after watching Bolt and listening to the song I Thought I Lost You and I imagined a stray Psammead in this world since I like Psammeads but also having a rough week also made the idea work.**

**It's a little angsty but happier as the fic goes on.**

**It's about friendship and building bonds.**

**I hope people like.**

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

It was late in the human world and in a place called Calvert County, a strange but magical being wandered through the streets of the area but there was sadness in her snail like eyes as she knew it was dangerous out in the human world like this since humans could hurt her easily but she was upset.

She was a Psammead with light brown fur, bat like ears, a tubby stomach and the hands and feet of a monkey along with sharp fangs in her mouth that could bite and leave a mark.

But her kind were able to grant the desires of humans but the wishes only lasted until sunset and sometimes went wrong.

She'd given up her magic a long time ago.

Her name was Dana.

Tears were in her snail like eyes as she remembered the only home she'd had, she couldn't go back to because her only friend had left, well moved away.

Dana had been abandoned or in other terms a stray.

She then was surrounded by a pack of dogs but needed a place to hide but saw a park entrance and smiled.

"At least I can hide there.

Where none of those traitorus humans can find me." she thought.

An necklace was around her furry neck.

The human that had befriended and adopted her as part of her family had given it to her a long while ago.

Tears fell once more as her fur became dark as she was in a sad mood.

* * *

Dana then found a sandbox in the playground where she could rest for now as Psammeads normally lived in the sand but her heart ached remembering her home but decided to forget about things like that.

But still she couldn't forget as she began to remember......

_It was a beauitful August day as a ten year old with long red hair in pigtails were playing in the garden but she had something around her neck as Dana was holding onto her back as she liked being with her._

_It had been a few months since Rika had found her in a forest near her home and had befriended her but had taken her home but at first, Dana hadn't trusted her but as time went on and Rika showed that she could trust her, they became friends, best friends._

_"What's wrong Rika?" Dana asked softly noticing something was wrong._

_Rika was always quiet when something bothered her._

_"We........ have to move away." the youngster said softly._

_"Why is that sad?_

_We'll probably find somewhere just as nice as here to live." Dana told her._

_Rika nodded seeing the friendship necklace as it was around Dana's furry neck._

_But the youngster just smiled._

_"You're right Dana." she answered playing_........

* * *

In the Robert's house, Izz was awoken by a voice but sensed it was a Psammead but heard crying but wondered why as his snail like eyes opened looking at the clock but frowned seeing it was four in the morning and knew he couldn't leave right now as his human friends would be worried and looking for him but he felt sorry for the Psammead mentally calling out for somebody to help.

"_I'll do it later after we get sleep._

_I can tell it's in the park." _he thought yawning.

He hoped it could wait until then as his snail like eyes closed.......


	2. Meeting A Kindred Spirit

**Never Alone in This World**

Dana's snail like eyes opened as the morning sunlight split through the trees as she was having dreams that were like flashbacks of living with Rika and her family but her fur became light blue to mirror her sadness as she sighed knowing Rika probably didn't want her because she probably had other friends, human ones that made the betrayal worse.

Her stomach rumbled as she hadn't eaten since leaving Rika's home and wanted something to eat but saw an apple tree and climbed up it and got one with her furry hand but returned to the sandbox as she didn't want humans to see her since she didn't trust them anymore than they trusted her and had decided to never befriend one again.

She then hoped that none of them would come here.

She grit her sharp fangs in anger as she ate.......

* * *

Izz was relieved as his human friends had left for the day and his brother Bronx was still in the living room watching anime so wouldn't care if he was gone for a few hours as he snuck out of the Robert's house and remembered the voice he'd heard last night and he wanted to help the Psammead in danger as he could feel it needed help as he headed to the park.

He hoped no humans had found it yet as he entered the park but could feel a magical aura from the playground as he went there but gasped seeing a Psammead on the ground as he rushed towards it seeing the wounds and cuts over Dana's light brown furred body but smiled seeing the necklace around her neck as he wore a friendship necklace around his soft grey furred neck as he waited for the strange Psammead to wake up.

After a few hours, Dana stirred but surprised to see another of her kin in this world but happy.

"Don't wory you're safe.

I'm Izzard J Nassicus but you can call me Izz.

What's your name?

What're you doing out here alone?" he said to her.

"I-I'm Dana.

Were you abandoned too?" she answered sadly.

He was surprised at that but could tell from her wounds that she was a stray and that a human had abandoned her as his fangs gritted in anger as he saw her fall to her light brown furred knees.

"_This isn't good!_

_I need to get her somewhere safe."_ he thought.

A smile crossed his grey furred face as he had an idea as he picked her up gently but left before anybody spotted them but went to the forest near his home but smiled seeing a tree house that his human friends had built but he liked this idea as he climbed up there and laid Dana on the floor.

She looked so helpless lying there as he left to get a few things from the Robert's house.

* * *

Later Izz returned with pillows and blankets as he wanted to make Dana feel comfortable but he was curious about what she'd been doing out there all alone as he saw wounds but put a pillow behind her brown furred head but she moaned.

"Please Rika don't leave." she said in sleep talk.

He wondered what she was talking about as he saw the necklace and opened it as inside there was a picture of a human girl on a swing with Dana but they looked so happy and carefree but he felt sad for her as he stroked her gently but didn't want to wake her as he laid beside her waiting for her to wake up so they could talk but heard David calling and had to leave her.

"I'll be back in a little while, I promise." he said leaving the tree house.

He wondered what his human friend wanted as he joined him but knew it was tine for lunch but wanted to take some food for Dana but waited until David was sketching before doing that but decided for now to keep Dana a secret until he could get her to trust humans again but wondered why as he sighed but remembered Bronx had been the same as he'd first came to the Robet's house but changed as he grew to trust them and hoped Dana would in time trust them too.

He smiled thinking of that.

* * *

Dana awoke as she heard footsteps but relaxed seeing it was Izz as he sat beside her as she was eating the food he'd brought her but hoped he wouldn't get in trouble for doing this but saw sadness in her snail like eyes as she saw his necklace but was curious about him and where he got the necklace.

"A very good friend who I care about gave me this.

It's a sign of love.

You should rest Dana.

I can tell you've been through a lot." he said.

"Will you be here when I wake up?" she asked him.

He was nervous as he heard his best human friend call him as she and Leah had returned from school and he really wanted to see her but watched as Dana fell asleep as he left.......


	3. Wanting To Befriend Her

**Never Alone in This World**

**A/N Here's more.**

**Thanks to Inyunaruto365 for her review.**

**I hope you like this.**

* * *

Izz was very nervous later at dinner as he was worried about Dana after she'd woken up from her nap and had been talking to him a little as he was eating noodles but after eating, he'd went into the kitchen and took the leftovers for Dana as he left for a while as he went to the tree house but hoped Dana was okay as he hated leaving her but couldn't bring her into the Robert's house yet until he could get her to trust humans again knowing she wouldn't trust his friends but needed to clean up her wounds as he'd brought medical supplies with him too as he climbed into the tree house but smiled.

Dana was asleep with the blanket covering her brown furred body but she was tossing and turning in sleep but he had a feeling she was having a bad dream as she was crying in her sleep as he felt sad seeing her like that as he hugged her gently whispering to calm her down as he knew what it was like to be afraid and alone in this world but he saw her snail like eyes open as she saw him beside her but smiled sadly as there were red rims around her snail like eyes as she was quiet.

He smiled hearing her stomach growl along with her a little.

But her laugh had sadness in it as she was curious about what he'd brought with him as he opened the bag and she saw food but it was strange as he laughed softly as he explained what the food was as he ate some to assure her it wasn't poisoned and she ate a dumpling but she liked it but her body was sore from surviving on the streets but thought he was an angel taking care of her.

"Hold still Dana." Izz told her.

She was nervous as he brought the idoine to her wounds as she whimpered and hid.

He sighed knowing she was afraid of the sting but he wanted to help.

"I know it stings but I want to help you.

Don't you trust me?" he told her.

"I-I do Izz." she said as she came out of hiding.

He then squeezed her brown furred hand as the idoine stung.

He then put bandages on her wounds but noticed it was nine at night and knew he needed to get into pyjamas but saw worry in Dana's snail like eyes as he had an idea.

"I'll be back in a while." he told her as he left.

* * *

He then entered his and Carley's room and grabbed a few things.

He put his black pyjamas with purple sleeves but wrapped his favourite blanket around him which was dark blue like the night sky with stars in the sky with dragons curled around them.

His best human friend had made it for him since he found it hard to sleep in the dark and had an night light that made things easier but knew that Dana was the same and being in the tree house at night kind of scared him but he felt better as he put those things into a back pack but went downstairs but was hungry as he smelt something good in the kitchen and wondered what it was as he entered the kitchen.

He saw a batch of cookies out of the oven that made him hungry but even more so especially as they were chocolate chip, his favourite but saw Carley join him.

"I see you saw the cookies I made." she told him.

"You made them?" he asked as she nodded.

"Hmm-Mmm I made them for you and Dana." she answered.

The grey furred Psammead smiled as he heard that knowing she was the only one that knew about Dana but had kept it a secret from Leah and David but Izz loved that she could keep it.

"You're going to sleep in the tree house?

Are you sure?" she said to him.

He nodded in reply.

"Yes because Dana doesn't like sleeping in the dark either.

I decided to have sort of a sleepover." he answered.

"Aww that's sweet Izzard.

I know that'll make her happy." she told him.

"Are you mad because I'm being with Dana?" he asked.

"No I'm not mad.

I'm proud that you're helping Dana.

Maybe she'll be able to trust us soon." she answered stroking his furry head.

He smiled as he left but hoped that Dana would trust humans soon.

* * *

Dana was nervous as she noticed that Izz hadn't returned yet and it was getting dark and it made her nervous as she shivered but was relieved hearing footsteps and was nervous but relieved seeing Izz enter the tree house but saw the blanket wrapped around him and saw him put the back pack on the floor as he put the flashlight on so there was light in the treehouse as Dana was relieved but was hungry as Izz laughed.

"I think I know how to help that." he told her.

She then saw him bring out a bag of cookies but Dana was in awe as she was curious as Izz ate one as she took a bite but liked it as he smiled knowing that things had been rough for her but he wanted to change that.

"Mmm....... these are good.

Did you make these?" she asked him.

"No my friend.

My good friend made them for us." he answered.

Dana was curious about this friend but Izz knew she would be sad if she knew his friends were humans.

But he felt a strange feeling inside of him that he'd never felt before.

_"Maybe I'm sick or something_." he thought as Dana was holding his grey furred hand.

He felt good as they were having fun and talking.

* * *

Later that night Dana woke up with a jolt.

She'd had another memory about living with Rika but tears were in her snail like eyes as she saw Izz asleep with his blanket around him but she looked so peaceful as she didn't want to wake him up but he stirred as he could hear her whimpering as his snail like eyes opened but he saw sadness on her brown furred face and wondered what was wrong but she couldn't feel like telling him yet but he understood as he remembered being like that until he could trust his human friends.

"It'll be okay Dana.

I'm here.

I'll be by your side." he answered as he hugged her.

_"I'll never let you go_." she heard Rika say in her head.

"Is something bothering you?

It's okay to talk about it." he told her.

Dana sighed as she couldn't tell him yet.

"I was befriended by a human girl named Rika and were adopted into her family.

But she left and I was left alone." she answered softly.

Izz understood as he noticed she was quiet as she looked away from him as he hugged her.

He knew how it felt to be alone.

He watched as she fell asleep as he lay there.

He wrapped his grey furred arms around her.

He hoped that she'd be okay.......


	4. Trying To Help Her Trust Humans Again

**Never Alone In This World**

**A/N Here's more of the story and I hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

Bronx was angry that Izz had hidden another Psammead from him and the others but calmed down after Carley explained why but felt bad for Dana as he knew how that felt, to be all alone in the world without anybody to care about you but was shocked hearing that Dana hated humans as he went to the tree house but found Izz awake as he wanted to talk to him but he understood seeing anger but sadness in his twin brother's eyes as he rubbed the sleep from his snail like eyes.

"Why don't you take her to Aria?

I'm sure somebody in Psameadis would take her in." Bronx told him.

"Not funny Bronx.

She hasn't been around many Psammeads as she's been living in this world for a long while.

I-I can't let her go." he answered blushing.

Bronx understood.

"You know you can't hide her in there forever.

Sooner or later somebody's going to find her.

What if Leah goes in there?" he said.

Izz sighed as he knew his brother was right.

He needed to talk to Dana about this.

His stomach rumbled as he followed his brother into the Robert's house but wondered why Dana hated humans as his best friends were human but Izz understood as they smelt pancakes and ran into the kitchen to see stacks of pancakes on the table as they sat down to eat but were thinkiing about Dana as they ate but Izz had an idea as he went to find Carley.

She was in her room getting ready for the day but was happy seeing him and wondered what was bothering him as she listened to her friend's idea and liked it as she went with him to the treehouse and climbed inside with him but Dana was scared as she hid in a corner but Izz understood she'd be upset if they had tried this eariler but he had to try as he went to reassure her that it was okay and that his friend wouldn't hurt her as Dana trusted him with her heart and her life as she came out of hiding.

"T-This was the friend you were talking about?" she asked nervously as Izz nodded.

"Yes this is Carley.

She helped me adjust to this world because a long time ago, I was once like you.

Very afraid to trust humans and this world but when she befriended me and showed me I could trust her, we became friends and I've never regretted making that choice because it's better to have friends than to be alone, right?" he told her.

Dana nodded shyly.

"I-I guess Izzard." she answered.

He smiled at that along with his human friend but they heard Leah calling them as they left the tree house and went into the house as it was time for her and Leah to go to school but Dana was thinking about what Izz had told her.

She hoped he would return soon as she fell asleep.

* * *

Later after he'd returned to the Robert's house after helping David shop for groceries and went to the tree house but hoped that Dana was okay as he climbed up the ladder and entered the tree house as he saw Dana asleep as he sat down beside her as he nuzzled her as her snail like eyes opened as she hugged him.

"Hey did I wake you?" he said to her.

She shook her brown furred head in reply.

"No you didn't Izz.

I was about to wake up." she answered.

He wondered why she was so quiet but understood as he knew he'd been talking to her about trusting humans again but she looked sad at her thoughts knoeing she was nervous and he wanted her to try sgain as he heard her stomach rumble as he laughed as they needed something to eat.

He had an idea.

"You want to come with me and get something to eat?" he said.

Dana frowned at that knowing he meant for them to go into the Robert's house and get food.

"I-I'm not sure Izz.

Those humans will be there, right?" she asked him.

"Don't worry Dana you won't be alone.

I'll be with you every step of the way." he told her.

She took a deep breath as she took his grey furred hand as they left the tree house but he felt Dana trembling as they approached the house but they entered the house and entered the kitchen as there were no humans right now as she relaxed as they entered the kitchen as they saw the cookie jar on the counter as Izz was making sandwiches with peanut butter and raisins but Dana felt a little calm as she felt safe but shivered hearing footsteps as David entered the kitchen.

He saw Dana hide behind Izz but made herself invisible so the human male couldn't see her as Izz understood she was afraid but David wondered what was going on as he knew that Izz was hungry and making sandwiches.

"Just don't make a mess, okay?

Bronx is taking an nap and I don't want him to wake up yet." he said to him.

"Don't worry I won't." he answered.

He watched as he left but saw Dana reappear beside him but there was fear in her snail like eyes as he hugged her.

"It's okay Dana.

It was just David." he answered.

She smiled at that as they left and returned to the tree house but it took her a while to calm down but did before falling asleep as he heard the school bus show up as Izz knew his human friends had returned and went to meet them as he needed to talk to them about what had happened eariler but Leah understood as she listened to him tell them about.

They were stunned by hearing that Dana could disappear when afraid.

But they needed to help her........


End file.
